This invention relates to a null pattern technique for greatly reducing the effects of an undesirable cofrequency interfering signal in a data link channel.
It is of course well known in the art to utilize television data links that make it possible for a pilot of a launching aircraft to see the target through the weapon from a remote location, thus enabling the pilot to update the aimpoint in a most effective manner.
For weapon guidance purposes, it is desired to use a wide field of view antenna pattern which, by its nature, makes a considerable amount of angular discrimination very difficult to achieve. It is always possible that a target located jammer will be utilized, such as if a maritime target is involved, which means that a wide beamwidth antenna under such conditions is highly undesirable. Utilization of a narrow beam antenna, if possible, would give some degree of help to the discrimination situation, but it is of course well known that a narrow beam antenna is required to be of a large physical size to provide sufficient angular discrimination of the jammer when tracking and receiving information from the weapon or other vehicle enroute to a destination.